This invention relates to business forms in general, and to envelope mailers having die cut windows in particular.
Typically, envelope mailers are formed from continuous webs of paper, wherein successive envelope blanks are separated from each other by transverse lines of weakening. The blanks have die cut windows which allow information pre-printed on the blank, such as the recipient's name and address, to appear through the window.
Envelope mailers of this type are regarded as having only limited usefulness since the arrangement precludes the use of inserts which would otherwise block the window. Nevertheless, there are many die cut window mailers in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,438,122, a two-way envelope mailer is disclosed which includes a die cut window where three sides are cut and a fourth side forms a hinge about which a window flap may be pivoted between open and closed positions. In a send mode, the flap is folded upwardly against the front envelope panel so that the recipient's name and address appears through the window. In a return mode, the flap, which has its exterior surface printed with a return address, is turned downwardly to close the window and display the return address. This patent also discloses the use of a transparent patch applied to the interior surface of the front envelope panel, over the window area. However, this arrangement is not satisfactory since, when the flap is turned down in its return mode, the transparent patch interferes with the movement of the flap, and apparently requires the patch to be torn in at least two locations to permit the flap to lie flat against the patch in the closed or return mode.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,723, a reply letter sheet is formed with a die cut window similar to that in the '122 patent described above. Here again, in the send mode, the window flap is turned upwardly so that the recipient's address is displayed through the window, while in a reply or return mode, the flap is turned downwardly to close the window and display the return address pre-printed on the exterior surface of the flap. In this patent, a transparent patch is applied to the outside surface of the front envelope panel. This arrangement is unsatisfactory in that the transparent patch edges are exposed and subject to peeling which, in turn, may cause damage to the envelope during further processing and/or mailing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,860, (assigned to the assignee of the present invention), a mailer with a die cut window is disclosed wherein the envelope blank and die cut window flap are printed in a single printing operation. More specifically, the window flap is folded upwardly against the adjacent interior surface of the front envelope panel so that both the interior surface of the panel and the exterior surface of the window flap may be printed together in a single step. Once printed, the window flap is closed to display the recipient address information on the now closed window flap. In order to maintain the flap closed, but also to preclude the possibility of the window flap being pushed through the window as it moves away from the printing position, an oversized paper patch is adhered to the back of the window flap and, after the window flap is closed, an adhesive strip surrounding the window opening is activated to seal the oversized patch to the front panel of the envelope. This envelope construction thus also accommodates insert webs, return envelopes, and the like without interfering with the display of the recipient address information. However, this construction has other problems associated with its production in that special heat sealable adhesive must be applied about the window edges to seal the oversized patch, and hence the window flap, to the envelope panel; specialized tooling is required to activate the adhesive; the oversized patch reduces the area available for printing; and a 100% inspection rate is required to insure the quality of the mailers.
The present invention relates to a mailer having a die cut window flap and a transparent patch, configured in a way as to eliminate many problems associated with prior art window-type mailers.
In the present invention, a business form is provided in the form of a mailer blank in which a three sided die cut forms a hinged window flap, but the oversized paper patch as disclosed in the '860 patent is eliminated. In its place, a clear film patch is applied over the window opening, on the interior surface of the front envelope panel. The location of the clear film patch is adjusted to preclude any interference with the movement of the window flap between open (or printing) and closed positions. Specifically, the clear film patch overlaps the three die cut edges of the window, but does not overlap the fourth or folding edge. Rather, the corresponding fourth edge of the clear film patch lies closely adjacent, and below, the fourth, or folding edge of the window flap. The clear film patch is easily applied to the interior surface of the front envelope panel by cold glue adhesive.
Thus, in one exemplary embodiment of the invention, a continuous business form assembly is provided which comprises a continuous web incorporating a plurality of business forms, each having a window flap portion and a non-window, or remainder portion. The form has an exterior surface and an interior surface, and the window flap portion has a first face defined on the web exterior surface, and a second face defined on the web interior surface.
The window flap portions are each partially cut from the form to thereby provide a window at least partially defined by one edge foldable along a fold line to a printing position in which the window flap first face is exposed with the interior surface of the form for simultaneous printing of the window flap first face and the interior surface of the form.
The window flap portion is foldable along the fold line, after printing, to a closed position in which the window flap first face is returned to exposure with the exterior surface of the form, and acts as a label for the business form.
Each window is substantially covered by a transparent (clear film) patch mounted to the interior surface of the form, the patch defined by four edges, a first of which is located substantially along the fold line.
It will therefore be appreciated that the present invention provides the following advantages over the '860 construction:
(a) The need for an oversized paper patch adhered to the window flap is eliminated;
(b) The need for hot melt resealable glue about three sides of the window opening as well as specialized tooling to activate the glue are eliminated;
(c) The need for 100% inspection is eliminated because the present construction assures a more reliable product;
(d) folding the window flap to its open or printing position is facilitated;
(e) Additional printing area is provided through elimination of the oversized, opaque paper patch;
(f) The utilization of the clear film patch rigidifies the front envelope panel, facilitating bursting of the form by the end user;
(g) The need to seal the window flap closed after printing is eliminated.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.